


Neil/Peter/El, a/b/o verse

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT3, Threesome, Twitter Fic, like chat fic but on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Twitter fic of Peter, Neil and El getting together in an alternative S1, in an a/b/o verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



> So, one day on twitter I was like "I have the funnest White Collar ot3 plot bunny in my head but alas no one cares about that show anymore" and of course, several people said they still care about White Collar! So I ended up writing a kind of chatfic for one of them, and now here it is on AO3, in case anyone else thinks adding a/b/o to White Collar could be AMAZING.

**@sabrina_il_** : ok so like, the world is mostly made up of betas, alphas and omegas are rare. Peter is an alpha, El is a beta, Neil is an omega. Peter and El are obviously  
**@sabrina_il_** : Bestest Couple like on the show. Peter's only been with an omega once, freshman year, before he met El. Enter Neil.  
**@sabrina_il_** : Their standard relationship pre-show applies. Except when Peter discovers Neil's an omega he just brushes it off/files it away like  
**@sabrina_il_** : any other piece of personal info on Neil that might help to catch him. Neil meanwhile, when he finds out Peter's an alpha, adds  
**@sabrina_il_** : a very specific dimension to their teasing. Neil is with Kate, who's also a beta, and the two of them get a kick out of sending Peter  
**@sabrina_il_** : postcards or whatever where Neil supposedly fantasizes about getting caught by Peter, the big strong alpha. Will it be like in  
**@sabrina_il_** : those pornos where the alpha shows up to take the omega to ~prison? Neil is possibly sleepless with imagining the moment, his  
**@sabrina_il_** : teasing messages, left for Peter when he arrives at a scene hours too late, imply.  
**@sabrina_il_** : anyway, Neil gets caught. By this time Peter is 100% Absolutely Not Into Him. El is skeptical but sees no reason to intervene  
**@sabrina_il_** : since Neil is going away for years. When the show starts - Neil escapes to find Kate - when Peter finds him Neil is sitting in an  
**@sabrina_il_** : empty room with an empty bottle and he's going into heat. Peter doesn't realize it until he's close enough to touch and then it's  
**@sabrina_il_** : obvious. Neil looks too warm, too unsettled. But he's been an omega his whole life and the prison provides him with genetic  
**@sabrina_il_** : suppressants but he forgot, this time. He knew it was coming, he could have gotten them a multitude of ways, but Kate. He had to  
**@sabrina_il_** : find her before she left, and there was no time, and he told himself if she really left nothing would matter anyway. So now here he  
**@sabrina_il_** : is, going into heat for the first time since he was a fucking teenager, heartbroken and defeated. "And so, so pretty," Peter thinks.  
**@sabrina_il_** : That shit is hard. Peter kind of wants him now, consciously, and what's the ethics on that? Neil is vulnerable and a criminal and  
**@sabrina_il_** : what is heat even doing to Peter's own perception of his desire? Who can tell? And Neil trusts Peter, and part of him thinks - well,  
**@sabrina_il_** : maybe he'll fuck me at least, and I'll get to forget for a few days. But he also knows - and this is the last nail in the coffin of  
**@sabrina_il_** : Neil developing feelings - that Peter won't. And he doesn't. He cuffs Neil himself, that's all he'll allow himself + he wants Neil  
**@sabrina_il_** : to be touched by someone who isn't a beta, as that first contact. And then he asks Diana and Jones to take Neil to the car. And takes  
**@sabrina_il_** : him back to prison where they send him to a hospital and give him drugs to make the heat better, more tolerable, survivable.  
**@sabrina_il_** : And Neil spends 4 days chained to a bed and sweating and fidgeting and mostly asleep because the drugs, and he feels miserable and desperate  
**@sabrina_il_** : but at the end of it he can't deny anymore who Peter really is. When he's lucid again he doesn't even know what to do with  
**@sabrina_il_** : Doesn't know how to meet Peter's eyes. Has to recalibrate his whole mental landscape.  
**@sabrina_il_** : It's like the floodgates are open and Peter has all his trust, every tiny morsel of it, and Neil doesn't even know what to do.  
**@sabrina_il_** : all he knows is that he has no defenses against Peter. And he can't imagine rebuilding them, and he's kind of... His only option is  
**@sabrina_il_** : to hope Peter doesn't realize this. But meanwhile, he just wants to be close to Peter and everything in his life - anything of  
**@sabrina_il_** : Peter's is likely to make Neil feel safe, after all. So he invites himself over to Peter's house - staying casual and calm and making  
**@sabrina_il_** : Peter feel like he's fucking with him. Enter El.  
**@sabrina_il_** : El, like any reasonable beta, assumes there's Shit Going On between an alpha and an omega who've spent as long fixated on each other as these two have  
**@sabrina_il_** : so she's kind of extra attuned to their relationship and knows shit is DEFINITELY going on. She figures out that Neil is actually a  
**@sabrina_il_** : Desperate Puppy With No Defenses waaaay before Peter does, and Neil can see her figuring it out and doesn't stop it. Again, his only  
**@sabrina_il_** : way would be pulling away from Peter's life and he definitely can't bring himself to do that. Instead he and El have an honest conversation where  
**@sabrina_il_** : he asks her not to clue Peter in and she agrees. Partially to give herself more time to think and process.  
**@sabrina_il_** : Eventually Peter figures it out. Or rather, he gets close and his own feelings intensify and he and El talk about it a lot and then El  
**@sabrina_il_** : and Neil talk and eventually they decide to just bring it into the open. Things that happen before that? Neil gets injected with a  
**@sabrina_il_** : chemical heat inducer, chained up and left for Peter to find (like in the show). And it's such a mindfuck for both of them that they  
**@sabrina_il_** : already have experience handling this. It'll fade in a few hours but meanwhile, all this fucking endless trust that's laid bare  
**@sabrina_il_** : impossible to hide, impossible to ignore. But they manage lol. Neither one of them is ready.  
**@sabrina_il_** : And then there's also the claims within the agency that an alpha shouldn't be supervising an omega. It's inappropriate, it'll lead to badness  
**@sabrina_il_** : there are no rules for this really, Neil's arrangement is so rare, it's never been done with a A/O before. But after a fuck up  
**@sabrina_il_** : Peter's boss has no choice and Neil is assigned to a beta handler. And like in the show, it's a clusterfuck.  
**@sabrina_il_** : Again another reminder that they can't not work together, that Peter wants to tear shit apart watching someone else ordering  
**@sabrina_il_** : Neil around, handling Neil's talents, managing him. It HAS to be Peter and the intensity of that is a mindfuck for Peter.  
**@sabrina_il_** : Anyway of course when they all agree to Talk About It it's like a day before Neil's next heat is due, and El knows this because  
**@sabrina_il_** : Neil tells her and Peter knows because he SECRETLY KNOWS AND DOESN'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT OK  
**@sabrina_il_** : And Neil is like well, if this works out I guess I'll just stop taking my pills this time. And during their Talk that part doesn't  
**@sabrina_il_** : occur to Peter until Neil spells it out, and Peter feels so hot all of a sudden he has to put his head in his hands for a minute  
**@sabrina_il_** : the idea of this dude he's in love with (SHHH) going into heat and just... Waiting for Peter, just for him, in his bed... Peter has  
**@sabrina_il_** : NEVER wanted to be with an omega, since he's been with El. Not even as a curiosity. He did that once, it was fun, he absolutely doesn't  
**@sabrina_il_** : need any of that once he has El. It's never even been a thing in the back of his mind. Just, totally not relevant. And yet now  
**@sabrina_il_** : when he knows Neil's scent, this shit is just... He never asked for this but it's like a tidal wave taking him under.  
**@sabrina_il_** : El is... She's hesitant. She knows Peter won't leave her and Neil wouldn't hurt her, but hey, it's a lot. She looks through forums  
**@sabrina_il_** : for advice for betas in these sorts of situations, other people's experiences. She can't really tell her IRL friends.  
**@sabrina_il_** : anyway spoiler alert, the first heat is a little awkward, a little problematic. Peter gets a little lost, Neil gets a little  
**@sabrina_il_** : overwhelmed, El is there but she's more of a spectator, no matter how hard all 3 of them try. But then... It gets better. They're  
**@sabrina_il_** : three creative, dedicated, passionate people. And Neil is already good friends with El and is delighted to be fuckbuddies. Their love  
**@sabrina_il_** : blooms slowly, through the "taking care" of Peter. It starts as "if you care about him like I do then I guess you're ok" and moves to  
**@sabrina_il_** : seeing each other's competence and brilliance and kindness. It grows and grows in between their various sexual arrangements until one day  
**@sabrina_il_** : Neil doesn't remember what it was like to have separate feelings for Peter and El.  
**@sabrina_il_** : anyway bottom line Neil getting knotted while he eats out El y/y?  
**@sabrina_il_** : Neil sucking Peter off until Peter's knot swells in his mouth and Peter panics and but El is around to distract him  
**@sabrina_il_** : El fucking Neil with a dildo when he's in the throes of heat and Peter's dick doesn't work anymore and Neil just needs to feel something  
**@sabrina_il_** : inside of him even if a plastic cock can't get him off.  
**@sabrina_il_** : Peter and Neil deciding El should have her own "heat" night where they just all clear their schedule and focus on doing whatever she  
**@sabrina_il_** : wants and getting her off however many times in however many ways she desires,  
**@sabrina_il_** : Peter's cock aching after 3 days of non-stop knots, while he's sitting at work annoyed and slightly embarrassed and so tucking happy  
**@sabrina_il_** : the end? Basically all the porn in this verse. ALL THE PORN.


End file.
